Saki
Saki '(咲希, litt. Blossom of Hope'') is the main female protagonist of the fanfiction Soul Mate which is currently being rewritten by Nixie the Bloody Pixie. She is the 66th 'Yahan Hime '(夜半, litt. Midnight Princess) of the Yonaka Clan and was in secret the ward of Sōsuke Aizen before his betrayal. Appearance Saki appears as a young teenager around the age of 16-17, despite being over five centuries old, a feat that is possible only because of her demonic blood. Her hair is a soft reddish caramel and reaches just below her tailbone where it curls outwards slightly. After coming to the World of the Living Saki has her bangs braided on the sides of her head so it won't get in the way during the day although while she still lived in the Rukongai she tended to just have her hair hanging loosely around, never really paying any attention to how she styled it. Her eyes are a warm chocolate brown. Before coming to the World of the Living Saki dressed in simple yukatas, often in red or brown colors, and she didn't wear any shoes. After Saki was brought to the World of the Living and given a Gigai by Urahara her clothes consists of a pale, pink woolen dress with straps, a white T-shirt underneath, beige leggings and brown kneelong boots. Personality Saki is a very proud woman, often refusing to back down from a challenge to the point of being stubborn. For the better part of five centuries Saki has been isolated from the other residents of the Rukongai District she lives in, only going into the small villages when needed, and therefore lacks several social skills, such as knowing how to normally keep a conversation going. Another example of this is when she is brought to the World of the Living and awkwardly introduces herself to Kisuke Urahara along with all of Ichigo Kurosaki's spiritually aware friends. When Saki first is introduced in Soul Mate she appears mysterious and vague around the injured Shinigami Takashi Suzumu but still heals him with basic Kido after his encounter with a pack of poisonous Hollows, showing that she is not without mercy for a soul in need of help. Saki has created barriers around her heart after being alone with limited contact to the rest of the world for five centuries and has a hard time bonding with others, especially outsiders of the Rukongai and can act rather aggresive if those under her suspicion has yet to prove their worth to her. A major factor throughout the entire story is Saki severe mental problems such as PTSD although the reason why she has it is unknown. History Before death Before she died at the hands of a Shinigami Saki lived together with her mother in a fairly large apartment located in Tokyo, Japan. Most of her time was spend at her mother's former home where her uncle, grandmother and great-grandfather lived although the latter two didn't approve of this. Therefore she lived an extremely sheltered childhood together with her mother and uncle who took the time to make sure that she was safe and sound when her mother was at work. After Death After Saki woke up on the outskirts the 1st District in the Rukongai she was confused and had generally no idea where she was or where she was supposed to go. She was quickly found by a Shinigami named Sōsuke Aizen and he told her that he would keep her safe of she would just trust him and let him take her to a secret place in the forests where he would show her the place she would be living in for now. When he and Saki arrive at a small cottage hidden deep within the forest they are met by a Shinigami named Kakyoku and Aizen explains that she will be the one taking care of Saki until she is old enough to take care of herself. Equipment Hiō 'Hiō '(緋桜, litt. Scarlet Cherry) is the name of the sword Saki receives while being with her family, shortly after she retrieves her body from the Underworld The sword is a long, slightly curved, katana with red wrapping around the hilt, and a red sheath with golden patterns around the top. Her sword is the symbol of her Clan, showing the world that she is the next likely Matriarch of the Yonaka Clan. Powers & Abilities *'''Swordsmanship: After being all by herself for more than 500 years and afterwards being trained by her uncle in the arts of the sword Saki has become a fierce warrior with a blade. She wields her sword Hiō with grace, and has mastered it to the point of perfection. *'Longevity': Because of her supernatural lineage Saki has been aging rather slowly ever since reaching the appearance of a mortal 16-17 year old teenage girl. She has been able to age because of the rather large amount of Reiatsu she has which meant that she needed nourishment more often than other citizens of the Rukongai. *'Basic Kido': Kakyoku at one point taught Saki the basics of healing Kido in case she would get hurt while her guardian was away. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Daiyou Category:Fanon Character Category:Yonaka Clan Category:Soul Mate